The Pie Of Steve
by Aliseth
Summary: Steve tries his hand at cooking for Danny and fails completely. Though he quickly finds something else to make up for it. OS Slash McDanno. Established Relationship. [Review and tell your most honest thoughts]


**Disclaimer:** Still not mine (and that's not funny -.-). Thank to _**T'Key'la**_ for proofing this story and giving me very helpful advices. Glad you had fun :D I dedicate it to you because I'm learning a lot with you.  
It's also dedicated to _**Lulucie**_, my loyal reader. Hope you have a good time too, sweetie ;) Bisou !

**Season:** None.

**Pairing:** McDanno.

**Summary:** Steve tries his hand at cooking for Danny and fails completely. Though, he quickly finds something else to make up for it.

**Rating:** M.

**Note:** I also wanted to thank again those who commented last time, it was very encouraging ;)

* * *

°°o°° **The Pie Of Steve** °°o°°

* * *

He was exhausted, hungry and boiling. Plus, that was a really shitty day. Daniel only aspired to a good dinner and a calm evening in front of the television with his lover, and especially without that darned paperwork.

He parked his Camaro just next to Steve's truck and stopped the engine without immediately getting out. He took a short break, leaning his head against the headrest, and closed his eyes. His team had been faced with a hostage-taking which had taken all the day and the dude was just a father who wanted to fight for custody of his son.

The negotiations had been long and most of all Danny couldn't help identifying with this desperate dad even if the guy seemed to have totally lost it. Finally, the taker had been arrested before the situation could have taken a disastrous turn.

Williams had stayed in his office, being the last to leave the HQ, in order to call his Gracie, and then get a grip on himself before coming back home. En route to Steve's house, he had received a phone text from the SEAL telling him that he was expected as soon as possible.

At that thought, Danny opened his eyes and regained a sweet smile. He knew his lover was impatient but the text made him feel like Steve had a surprise in store for him. Not that they had something special to celebrate but if McGarrett wasn't the most romantic guy on Earth, that didn't mean he didn't like to please his blondie.

_Urgh_, he was now using this new stupid nickname Steve had found for him. He was _really_ in love … No doubt.

They hadn't been together for a long time. Though their feelings had been there since the beginning of their partnership and it had been Steve who had had the nerve to ask for a _real_ and official date. Needless to say that Danny had been taken aback but he had quickly pulled himself together and gone on with the program.

He hadn't been disappointed and since then, they hadn't stopped dating. Daniel even moved in with Steve ... Their relationship had evolved abnormally quickly but Danny had never been so happy even during his marriage with Rachel.

Sighing, he got his head straight and left his car to make his way towards the house. When he passed the front door, a slight burning smell assaulted his nostrils and he raised an eyebrow. Okay, Steven was cooking.

"Babe?" Danny called, making a step toward the kitchen after locking the door behind him.

"Here, Sweetheart!"

He opened his eyes wide and pulled a face.

_Sweetheart? What's up? _

Williams cleared his throat and walked carefully into the dining room –from where came Steve's voice- to find the table set for a seemingly romantic dinner. He raised an eyebrow once again and gave a sceptical stare at his lover.

"What's that for?" he asked, approaching his partner who stole a kiss.

"Nothing in particular … Just wanted to spend a romantic evening with my sexy Jersey boy."

Danny couldn't help giggling at the sight of Steve's wink and kissed him too. "You cooked … I mean you _tried_ to cook," he stated.

"Yeah … How do you know?"

"I don't know it … I smell it."

Steve stuck his tongue out at him and grinned before pulling him in his arms. They kissed, clinging at each other, during what felt like two whole minutes. Danny blessed these moments when he could lose himself in his lover's strong embrace. He enjoyed his SEAL's lips one more second before pulling out and cracking a smile.

He framed Steve's face in his hands and stroked his cheeks.

"I'm really hungry," he said and he saw McGarrett grinning.

"That comes at the right time."

Steve smiled broadly and settled his lover at the table. He got another one kiss from Steven and the dark-haired man made his way to the kitchen. He wasn't very sure about the reason of Steve's latest fad but he was rather worried. It wasn't that he didn't trust his lover to organize a romantic moment but Steve really wasn't a cook and yeah, Danny was quite apprehensive.

**OoO**

"What's this?"

After they'd eaten a salad in the first course, Danny pointed at what seemed to be a salted cake on the middle of the table. Steve stood and grinned, leaning against Daniel's chair.

"This is a kind of … pie with celery, lardons and mushrooms. I wanted to be original and I found that recipe on internet, it's European. Well, you'll tell me," the new cook informed him, reaching for the cake slice.

He served a part in Danny's plate and rather suspicious, the blond took a bite. Careful, he slowly chewed and tried not to wince under the surprising taste. Steve stood in front of him and was looking over him wearily with his crossed arms, waiting for his statement.

"So?"

"This is … special," Daniel informed with his mouth full.

McGarrett could see his lover was hiding a grimace and he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

In truth, this pie was inedible … _That's impossible. I can't. _Danny decided to go on with his legendary tact. After all Steve was used to it and he needed his lover's way to talk if he sincerely wanted to get involved in cooking and improve. Plus, Danny was pretty touched that his lover thought about him and wanted to please him. The blond wanted to help him even if this pie seemed to be a _prank_ …

So, for that, he wasn't going to be hypocritical.

"Well, the thing that bluffs me is how you managed to make such an awful stuff with normal ingredients," Danny explained with an impressed voice.

The blond was honestly in awe.

"_Awful_?" Steve repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's amazing! I have the impression of eating sod with cowpat and gravel, it smells like sheep, but it's celery and mushrooms. This is prodigious."

The blond dropped his part in the plate and wiped his mouth. When he raised his eyes, he saw his lover was smiling and biting his lower lip. Steve was stopping himself from laughing.

The dark-haired man couldn't help giggling. "I was expecting that."

Danny sighed and shook his head before joining his lover and bursting out laughing. The two men laughed to death and Williams reached out to take McGarrett's hand in his.

"You're really something, Babe!" He wiped his wet eyes and took a breath. "What's crossed your mind? You know you're far from being a cook."

"You told me you were tired of pizzas and shrimp, I just wanted to innovate."

"And you thought about innovating with an unknown pie?"

"_Tarte Forestière_," (1) Steve proudly corrected with what he saw on the website.

"Uh?"

The Commander shrugged. "I told you it's European …"

Danny made a blasé face before giggling, trying not to seem teasing. His beloved boss was certainly surprising, he couldn't deny it. He stood to join Steve and draped himself around his lean body. The dark-haired man hugged him tight, putting a kiss at the top of his blond head. They stayed in this position, cradling each other for a moment.

"It was cute of you to have tried, Babe, thanks."

"And funny," Steve completed.

Danny chuckled and nodded.

"I swear it wasn't a prank Blondie," Steve added just in case.

"I know." Danny raised his head to capture his partner's lips.

"Wanna eat something else?" the taller man whispered with a seductive voice against the smaller one's mouth.

Danny hummed with a bright smile and nibbled at Steve's lower lip. He always had been quickly turned on with his beautiful boss; the guy didn't even need to open his mouth to arouse his lover. The dark-haired man was naturally sexy and now that he was taking _this_ tone of voice, the blond wanted nothing more than to jump him right here.

His lover was actually devouring his mouth and taking two handfuls of his ass and Danny carded his fingers in the dark mass of hair. The two men spent long minutes to stroke each other through their clothes and the temperature increased quickly in the room.

He sighed in delight and pulled out to take a breath. He started purring while Steve nibbled at his neck and he couldn't help bending his head back. He groaned when his lover sucked the skin there and Danny proceeded to take his lover's shirt off, discarding it somewhere on the floor.

Steven was more than a bad cook but he surely knew how to make the events more than interesting.

**OoO**

He couldn't take his hands off the round and firm ass that he was squeezing while devouring his lover's neck. Danny was running his hands over his chest and Steve shivered, more and more aroused. He couldn't wait to start this dessert and take his Jersey boy.

He pushed his blond towards the living room without letting him go and they both reached the couch. They ended up spread out on the cushions with Steve in top of Danny and the Commander proceeded to undress his lover. Williams was lusciously squirming under him and that didn't arrange McGarrett's arousal, making his patience vanish along these foreplays.

They were both naked when Steven started going down on his blond who ran his hands on his sweaty back. He dotted Daniel's belly with little kisses, feeling fingers going up to his hair. He reached a hand to palm the erected cock which was waiting for him. At the beginning, he just brushed his fingers along the shaft and reached under his lover to grip an ass cheek, keeping his mouth on the low belly.

Danny was whimpering, panting, and thrusting up, trying to get some friction but the evil brunette was literally torturing him. He groaned and tugged at Steve's head. The devil stared at him through his long eyelashes and grinned maliciously before raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You're a …" Williams whispered before stopping and sighing.

"What Sweetheart?" He softly took the neglected cock in hand and slowly stroked its length without really deepening the touch.

He let out an evil smile while he got a whine from Danny … His poor blond visibly couldn't stand it anymore. The plaintive voice of his beloved partner confirmed his thought.

"Ooh! You damn oaf!"

"Yeah, right answer," Steve giggled.

He got a scowl from Danny who pushed his hips up once again and he decided to quit the torture, finally putting his lips on the red and seeping head. He sucked slowly, taking his time to taste his lover like he always loved to, and running one hand on the muscled belly. When he felt Daniel relaxing and humming, he entirely engulfed the firm member, taking him by surprise.

He didn't fail.

"Oh fuck!" Steve heard and he grinned around the hot shaft before pulling off.

"Not yet Danno. Be patient."

He got another whine and climbed the body up to take Danny's mouth. The blond groaned in the kiss when their cocks met, the friction feeling delectable. Steve grinned against his lover's lips when the blond spread his legs in an impatient move. He ended the kiss and stroked Daniel's jaw with his thumb.

"You can't wait, hm?"

"So what?" Danny replied, thrusting up and making his partner whimper.

Steve straightened up and moved aside with a wink. He put a hand on his partner's hip to gently push. The blond got the message and turned over enthusiastically, causing the dark-haired man to chuckle.

McGarrett stood and, seeing the frown on his lover's face, bent down to sooth him with a kiss before reaching into a drawer to pick up a tube of lube. They were both clean –being both bound to regular examinations- so he didn't bother to search for a condom. When he came back, he stopped to see his partner's naked body exposed and admired the view.

Danny was spread out before him, flat in the couch, with his head on his crossed arms. Steve's eyes followed a path from his broad shoulders, the hollow of his lower back to the bulge formed by his plump ass. He licked his lips like a cat that had seen a mouse.

"Oh Steven! Are you waiting for Christmas?"

He jumped and came back to reality before positioning himself between his partner's legs. Dropping the lube aside, he put his hands on each ass-cheek then squeezed once, twice, three times … and ended up giving a massage, enjoying palming the well-rounded bum.

"Steve!" Danny grumbled.

"Okay, okay."

He laughed and coated his fingers with lube then gently inserted two into his lover's entrance. Danny whimpered and arched his back under the intrusion and Steven soothed him with strokes and kisses along his spine. He heard another whimper and he recognized the sound of his partner's pleasure. He knew he'd reach the little spot inside his beloved blond.

He went on with kissing Danny's shoulders and neck then added a third finger, keeping the careful preparation. Despite what people could think of him, he was far from being a brute –or Neanderthal for some- and hated hurting the ones he loved, especially his Jersey boy. Coming back to his task, he took the lube with his free hand and coated his own length.

**OoO**

For Christ's sake, what was he doing?

Danny was waiting for his lover to literally fuck him but the man was taking his time to prep him. Steve had always been slow and steady with him and he never complained but sometimes he wanted to speed up a bit.

He leaned on his arms and pushed back against the moving fingers. He then heard a chuckle and he groaned disapprovingly. He hated to be teased.

"I'm coming, Danno. Just wait." Steve whispered in his ear.

His lover hit his spot just when he was about to reply and, instead of words, he let out a cry. He felt Steven nipping his neck while the exploring fingers deserted his hole to be replaced by something larger. When the head passed his first ring of muscle, he couldn't help tensing and his partner stopped then wrapped his arms around his shoulder, draping his whole body.

He turned his head to see the reassuring smile of his lover who came to kiss his cheek before reaching under him. Danny nearly jumped when he felt Steve's hand on his sensitive cock and he whimpered, thrusting in the hot palm. Steven took it as a signal and started moving, slowly inserting his whole shaft and groaning at the tight heat.

"Babe …" He whined.

"Move, moron," Danny groaned, pushing his ass back.

Steve took delight in obeying his lover and pull out to thrust back. He was keeping an unbearable slow rhythm with long thrusts and Williams was going crazy. He was so close and his partner was taking his time as if they had the whole night.

"Faster, Steve, please!" he shouted, griping the cushion in his fists.

His squirming seemed to increase his partner's arousal given that he started to thrust harder and a bit faster at Danny's delight. Their dance was speeding up. The dark-haired man hit his spot with each stroke and the blond was panting and shouting out loud under his banging. Danny didn't regret having waited.

This was totally worth it and he believed he was going to lose a few brain cells. It was his last coherent thought before he totally lost it while he came hard and nearly passed out in a low groan. He almost missed his lover's orgasm who violently gripped his hips, tensing and arching with a shout of his name.

Exhausted, Steve spread out on his lover's back while his cock slipped out and he sighed, feeling satiated. He heard his beloved blond humming and he rolled aside, draping himself against Danny's side. Williams turned in his arms and sent him a bright goofy grin.

"Hi," Steven let out with a fond smile.

"Hm …"

"Still with me?"

Danny nodded vaguely and came cuddling up to Steve's well-muscled chest, an ear settled at heart level. He felt a kiss in his hair and hands soothing his back and neck. They lay there during what seemed like five minutes and the blond raised his head to take his lover's lips for a lazy kiss.

When they parted, he got a wink from his beautiful SEAL and they grinned at each other.

"So? Better than the pie?"

Danny could only chuckle and he replied fondly. "Yeah, fantastic … but anything would be better than the pie, _Sweetheart._"

A broad content smile answered him and Danny claimed another kiss. After coming back to cuddling, Steve's soft giggles lulled him.

**OoOoO**

End.

**OoOoO**

(1) Literally "Forest Pie".

* * *

_**Well, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading :D I had fun and I hope it was the same for you ;)**_

_**Bye everybody! xo**_


End file.
